


Puppy Love

by 1221bookworm



Series: 50 Prompts (from Tumblr) [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: One-shot for the Tumblr prompt of the same name. What does Riza think of having a puppy?  The title might give it away, but something short and sweet about Riza bonding with Black Hayate.





	Puppy Love

Riza Hawkeye sighed and stretched, enjoying a few extra moments in bed. She was off duty today, so she hadn’t set the alarm. Black Hayate, however, did not understand the concept, and jumped up to start licking Riza’s face.   
“Alright, alright,” she said laughingly. “I guess we’ll just get up anyway.”  
The day started with a quick outing for Black Hayate. Riza would not tolerate anything less than perfect housetraining, so Black Hayate received a treat once they were back inside the warm kitchen.   
Running her hands through her hair, Riza inspected the mess that was her new apartment. The move to Central was nearly complete from the army’s perspective, but Riza doubted her apartment would appear complete for a long time.  
But the kitchen was well stocked, so out came the frying pan and the eggs. Black Hayate danced around her feet, making it impossible to move safely, but Riza found herself laughing instead of cursing. How could you not laugh when the little paws danced against your thigh with the only goal of attracting your attention.  
Well, that and getting some of your food. Riza giggled as she tossed Black Hayate a scrap of bacon, throwing it far across the room so she would have a moment’s freedom to move around.   
It didn’t take long for him to devour it and come running back for more.  
Her eggs finished, she placed a plate on the table and pointed for Black Hayate to sit on a blanket placed in the corner. She was attempting to teach him not to beg at the table, and she had read that puppies should be occupied whenever you were eating. Black Hayate obediently walked to the blanket, then lay down with a whuffle. He faced the wall, and as soon as Riza had seated herself at the table, turned to look over his shoulder at her with large, sorrowful eyes.   
Riza attempted to gaze everywhere but at the look of hurt and accusation on her housemate’s face, so she didn’t notice him creeping closer until his head was in her lap, eyes peering up at her for approval. She opened her mouth to scold, but laughed instead as his tongue lapped at her fingers. Involuntarily, she started scratching his ears, and his sigh of joy was enough to wash away any admonitions that may have been on her lips.   
She had enough of yelling at the office – mostly at people who knew better or who were trying to shirk their responsibilities. Why argue with a creature whose sole desire appeared to be showing love and affection.   
Ignoring all the advice she had read, Riza broke off the crust of her bread and tossed it to Black Hayate, who caught it ungracefully, then chuckled as he lifted his chin to the sky as he crunched away at it. When he finished, he returned his head to her lap, wiggling it in time to his wagging tail.   
Riza tossed him another crust, laughing as he scrambled over himself to get it. While he crunched happily, Riza moved to the sink to clean her dishes, marveling at how much joy Black Hayate had brought her that morning.   
Later, Riza was moving clothes from boxes into the closet. It wasn’t as if there was a large variety. Mostly uniforms, and a few outfits used for undercover operations. Black Hayate came to find her, dropping his toy bone inside the box she was emptying.   
“That doesn’t go there, silly.” She picked it up and tossed it back to him.   
Next, he dropped it inside the closet, ducking between her feet, then backing out to look at her expectantly. Riza closed the door, locking the toy behind its solid frame. She sat back on the bed to watch as Black Hayate first whined at the door, then moved to scratching away at it.   
Riza must not have latched it properly, or Black Hayate must be stronger then he looked, for he managed to pry the door open and retrieve the toy.   
Immensely proud of himself, he bounded across the room to Riza. In one leap, he was up on the bed with her showing off his toy and making the bed bounce with his enthusiasm.   
Riza attempted to take the toy from him, and he danced backward – right off the end of the bed. His front feet scrabbled against the comforter until he disappeared completely.   
Cooing, Riza scooped him up to wet kisses on her face.  
She signed contentedly, a Black Hayate finished his greeting and settled into her lap for a nap.  
If this was what it was to have a puppy, Riza wondered why she had never considered it before. This she thought, looking down at a little pink tongue as Black Hayate yawned and resettled himself. This is love.


End file.
